


i think i've seen this film before...

by iwanttobiors19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, sakuatsu broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttobiors19/pseuds/iwanttobiors19
Summary: he doesn't even want to see him but his feet drag him through the snow, eager to see a glimpse of his golden blond hair.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	i think i've seen this film before...

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my first work of fanfiction. i haven't written prose like this for a long time so forgive me if my writing's a bit rusty and sloppy. i'm still feeling my way back to writing.

The cold wind nipped at Sakusa’s nape as his feet dragged him through the snow. He buried his head deeper into his scarf as the breeze picks up speed. He wasn’t even supposed to leave his apartment at such an ungodly hour but Shoyo’s text message imprinted deep in his mind.

**From: Hinata Shoyo**

**8:47 pm**

**Yeah. He’s here. Why do u ask tho?**

_I don’t even want to see him._

But his feet dragged on with persistence as he nears Komori’s house. He’s still a block away but the bass beat blasting from the house rattled Sakusa’s heartbeat. Off-key singing and carefree yells from tequila-addled college students can’t even seem to drown out his thoughts on seeing him again.

_Is he with someone else? Is he alone? Could we have some time to talk?_

Sakusa takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for possibilities too heavy for his heart to bear but he still goes to the front porch. He idly stands in front of the door, the music too loud for his hyperactive heart, the smell of beer and vodka too strong for his sensitive nose.

15 seconds.

That’s how long Sakusa’s been standing in front of the door. The sudden bassline snapped him out of his reverie. He slowly raises his hand to meet the knob but the door suddenly opens, revealing a flushed Komori carrying two bottles of vodka. The sight of Sakusa must have rendered him sober because Komori straightens his posture and looks at Sakusa with a surprised face, his eyebrows shooting upwards.

“Didn’t think you’d actually come, Kiyoomi-kun,” Sakusa winces at the mention of his first name. “What gives?” Komori leans his arm on the doorway as he scratches the back of his head. A head of orange hair pops up from underneath his arm. Hinata Shoyo looks up at Sakusa, dumbfounded but another emotion lies underneath, fear and worry.

“Sakusa-san, I think it’s best if you don’t come inside,” Shoyo fiddles with his fingers, refusing to look at Sakusa straight in the eyes.

Sakusa’s brows furrow. He pushes Komori and Shoyo aside, leaving them shellshocked. Their eyes both widen in realization but before they could do anything, Sakusa saw the most _disgusting_ view he ever saw. He knows that wavy mop of golden blond hair anywhere but what registers sourly in his mind is-

_Oh. He’s with someone else._

Miya Atsumu’s hearty laugh reverberates through the hall as the man beside him clings onto his waist tighter, leaning his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu lifts a hand to pat the man’s white mop of hair. They are gathered at the end of the hall with their other friends Sakusa recognizes, Atsumu’s twin brother, Osamu, Suna, and Aran. Suna smirks and tells a joke and the whole group bursts out laughing. Sakusa grits his teeth but it doesn’t show, buried beneath his scarf.

_Tch. Joke’s not even funny at all._

Sakusa already replayed in his mind several possibilities that might happen however, the truth still pierces a dagger to his heart a thousand times but Sakusa doesn’t cry. He’s spent too much time crying himself to sleep for the past few months but the agonizing pain in his heart makes him want to scream to the sky. His heart pounds heavily in his chest, wanting to escape, making it difficult to breathe. The floor beneath him feels like it’s falling through. His vision narrows down to Atsumu’s bright smile, the very same smile he’d wake up to every morning six months ago and now,

_I’m the one who should be making you smile like that._

_I’m torturing myself but why am I staying?_

Sakusa stays near the front door, leaning against the wall as Shoyo and Komori head to the kitchen to get some drinks and pick up Bokuto. He leans his head against the wall. He wills himself not to look but his heart says otherwise. He glances at Atsumu’s group and looks at the other man with distaste.

Bokuto, Komori, and Shoyo soon show up with bottles of vodka and glasses in tow. Sakusa feels his blood boil and as a results, hastily takes a shot glass and fills it to the brim with the bitter taste of vodka. He takes a huge gulp from his glass as the other three men stand in shock.

“Omi-kun, hey, slow down,” Bokuto intervenes on Sakusa’s heavy drinking. But what happens next was the biggest mistake of his entire life.

Sakusa steals one last glance at Astumu and sees the blond share a short and sweet kiss with his new lover. The tears that were waiting behind his eyes start pooling and stream down his cheek. The heavy weight on his chest presses down further as if the hurt and ache Sakusa already feels wasn’t enough.

_I think I’ve seen this film before…_

_And I didn’t like the ending._

Sakusa shoves his empty glass to Komori. Bokuto shifts in his stance to block Atsumu from Sakusa’s peripheral vision. He angrily wipes the tears dripping down his cheeks and rewraps his scarf around his neck. Sakusa’s seen enough. He opens the front door widely, the gust of cold air whipping his face.

“Wait, Kiyoomi-kun, where are you going?” Komori asks with an outstretched arm to him. Kiyoomi fights the tears forming in his eyes and buries his hands deep in his pockets.

“I’m going home.”

And he door slams angrily behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all will like it!! sorry if it's too sad or whatever but i just wrote this loosely based on the song exile ft. bon iver by taylor swift. if i do get some more inspo and ideas, i might write this as a full story, not just as a oneshot. albeit that's gonna take a long time since i've got school and stuff


End file.
